hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gokyr586/Stolen video purging - SUCCESS!!!
MY OLD CHANNEL GOT TERMINATED, THIS IS NO LONGER RELEVANT LMFAO Though this incident is not related to my Downfall parodies, some of you who have visited the Downfall parodies chat room may know about my video being stolen. Hence I decided to make this blog post here to give you an update on the situation. But first, let's have a little backstory! On August 4 2014 I made and uploaded my remake of the Intel Inside Pentium logo (video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K66tWLQeHrE) onto YouTube. As of now it has garnered 16006 views, 22 likes and 1 dislike. Over the past few months I have noticed several videos on YT which involve my Intel logo remake video being taken and heavily applied with video FX in order to garner views, likes, and subs. I am still appalled that such a community exists where YT-ers get popular by throwing video FX on various logos. One of the biggest culprits was a YouTube user under the alias of "Sandra Dolores". She has stolen my logo remake video countless times, ranging from heavily-applied FX to a green screen(with a download link), worst of all being a SPARTA REMIX OF MAH LOGO REMAKE!!! (her sparta remixing skills are decent tbh, but man you picked the wrong source material) Some of her videos even got more views than mine, which made me even angrier. Every time I get reminded of these videos I get very, very pissed. Pissed until the point where I couldn't take it any longer and decided to confide in my fellow Untergangers on the chat room. Alpha advised that I report these videos for copyright. As it was my first time reporting videos for copyright, I was initially worried that it might backfire and my channel would be the one terminated instead. However, I decided to go for it anyways and made a massive report on these videos. Later I commented on one of "Sandra Dolores"'s videos, deliberately asking her where she got the original Intel logo remake video from to see if she would give credit. But she didn't. Just today I was looking through my G+ page and found the post about my comment on her video. The video thumbnail was blank. I clicked the play button and got the message that the "Sandra Dolores" channel was terminated due to multiple third-party copyright infringement notifications. I didn't know when her channel was taken down, but I knew I had definitely succeeded in purging the culprit who stole my video multiple times. I can finally heave a huge sigh of relief. There are still a few one-offs i.e. people who have stolen my logo remake video(or the Neintel Inside parody logo also made by me) one or two times but have no longer done so. I have reported these videos the same time as when I reported "Sandra Dolores"'s videos, though I doubt YouTube will pay attention to these minor one-offs. But for now, a major "enemy" of mine has been defeated. CASE CLOSED! Category:Blog posts